


Is That a Promise?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker, Tumblr Prompts, Virgin Peter Parker, they are so kinky y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 14- “Are you sure? Once we start, i might not be able to stop.”95- “Is that a promise?”





	Is That a Promise?

_14- “Are you sure? Once we start, i might not be able to stop.”_

_95- “Is that a promise?”_

~~~~~

Tony hums and pulls Peter closer in his lap. “Baby, I wanna try something new.”

Peter croons. The last time Tony said that, Peter ended up with his puppy gear; something Peter fell in love with immediately. “Yeah?” He asks, almost breathless.

Tony smiles happily. “I want you to top me baby boy.”

Peter freezes, a look of terror on his face.

Tony rushes to defend himself. “I mean, I know you’ve never topped anyone before, but I really want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me.”

Peter whimpers. “Tony… I don’t think I can…”

Tony pouts. “You’ll do Fine! I know you’re still a Virgin in that regards, so-“

Peter kisses him. “No, I mean- I might hurt you. With my super strength…”

Tony smirks at that. “I want it to hurt, doll. I want to be unable to walk tomorrow.”

Peter flushed red and kissed him. “O-Okay daddy. I’ll fuck you.”

~

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” Peter whispers. He’s scared it’ll feel so good he won’t be able to stop.

“I’m hoping for it!” Tony teases.

Peter blushes and slides inside Tony, moaning loudly at the feeling. “Fuck! Fuck Mr. Stark, oh my, it feels so good!”

Tony moans and holds Peter’s hips still. “God, you feel so good. Hump me like a little puppy baby, like you can’t help yourself.”

Peter gasps and moans, starting to fuck Tony as good as his inexperience will let him. His hips move shallowly, Peter not wanting to pull out even a little. He grinds into Tony, relentlessly (and accidentally) pounding into Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck, baby, oh my god.” He strokes his cock, knowing he isn’t going to last long. “Fill me up baby, cum inside me.”

Peter whines and finishes, keeping himself balls deep.

Tony moans and cums at the same time.

Once they’re done, Peter collapses on top of Tony, his cock still buried deep. “Mr. Stark, that was amazing…”

Tony smiles fondly and pets Peter’s hair. “I love you, baby boy. You’re so perfect.”

Peter blushes. “Can I go again?” He whispers.

Tony laughs softly, although he’s more turned on than his body can keep up with. He knows he isn’t going to be able to get hard again for a while. And if he’s being honest with himself, that turns him on. “Are you going to use me baby boy? Gonna use me to get off even though this old man can’t keep up?”

Peter blushes and starts fucking his hips softly. “You said you wanted me to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow…”

“Is that a promise?” Tony smirks.

Peter kisses him and starts fucking as hard as he can. And Tony? Tony lets him do what he wants, because he’s _so_ jerking off to the feeling of being used when he isn’t even hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
